This research will investigate the epidemiology of cancer and cancer risk among Americans from the English-speaking Caribbean. Cancer risk and mortality in this population is a largely unstudied area, but data from the Caribbean suggest that this question is important. The proposed study will: (1) estimate cancer incidence rates and (2) assess cancer-related knowledge, attitudes and behaviors among Caribbean Americans in Florida and compare these data to those for US-born Blacks, Hispanics and Whites in Florida. Caribbean Americans in Florida have been selected as the study population because they constitute 17% of all Caribbean Americans and are covered by a population-based tumor registry. Site-specific age adjusted cancer incidence rates and ratios will be computed using numerator data from the Florida registry and denominator data from the US Census. Telephone interviews using a questionnaire adapted from existing national surveys and other sources will be conducted with 400 Caribbean Americans. This sample size will yield 95% confidence bounds no further than 7 percentage points from estimated prevalences, within gender groups. Key variables for analysis include length of time in the US and economic development of country of origin. These data will be used to gain insight into the heterogeneity of health risks among Americans of African descent and to draft a cancer control plan for Caribbean Americans.